Baby, You're a Firework
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have an explosive encounter at a 4th of July party.


**A/N:** This is a little late for the fourth, so sorry about that... Anyway, I have several things in the works so be looking out for those. Thanks to my readers who always review. It is a huge encouragement.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Quinn let her head fall back against the siding of the pool house with a dull thump as she leaned against the building out of sight of the other guests at Puck's Fourth of July party that had been raging for the better part of the evening. She took a deep inhale of the humid night air before letting out a miserable sigh. She slid down against the siding until she was sitting in the soft grass with her legs stretched out before her. She grimaced when her vision swum before her for a few moments before the queasy feeling began to subside. She took a long swing of the beer in her hand before setting it to the side and slumping back against the wall behind her.<p>

Pale fingers wiped away an errant tear when she heard a rustling sound from the low hanging tree limbs hiding her location from the pool. A huff escaped her lips and she couldn't help rolling her eyes when a bikini clad Rachel Berry stumbled into the small clearing, sweet smelling liquid sloshing over the sides of her red plastic cup. The brunette blinked in her darker surroundings, squinting and glancing around the area until her gaze landed on Quinn.

"Quinnnn!" The blonde winced at the shorter girl's shrill voice. "I found you!"

Another swig of beer was quickly downed in preparation for the conversation that she definitely did not want to have.

"So you did." She sighed in annoyance when Rachel only stood there with that stupid optimistic smile and nodded. "Berry, I really don't feel like talking. Can you please leave me alone?"

For a short moment, Quinn thought the girl had actually listened to her and was about to go back to the party, but instead the short statured brunette flounced over to the annoyed blonde and plopped herself down in the grass next to the taller girl.

"Quinn, you look so sad." She took a moment to take a gulp from her cup and hiccup. "What's wrong?"

The blonde was torn between giggling at the diva's slurred speech and screaming at her for even daring to speak to her. She studied the girl sitting next to her. Rachel definitely looked far more relaxed than Quinn had ever seen her, even when she was at her own house party. The shorter girl was wearing a navy blue bikini with red and white stars adorning it in true Rachel Berry fashion. She attempted to ignore the swells of perky breasts that peeked over the cups of the girl's patriotic swimming top and forced her gaze to the brunette's face. The girl's dark hair was still slightly damp from swimming earlier and was pulled into a messy ponytail and even without makeup, Quinn could clearly see why Rachel always seemed to have a boyfriend. The girl in question snapped her out of her observations, giving her a curious look, obviously still waiting for an answer to her recent query.

She sighed and downed the rest of her beer, tossing the bottle aside and ignoring the scandalized look Rachel threw her.

"Finn's being an asshole."

Rachel barked out a humorless laugh and gazed at Quinn with hazy eyes.

"When isn't Finn an asshole?"

Hearing Rachel curse almost sent the blonde into a coughing fit and she had to catch her breath before slurring out an incredulous, "But I thought he was your boyfriend!"

Rachel giggled. "God, no. I ended that the second week of summer. I got tired of him asking to touch my boobs."

Quinn smiled sadly. "I should've known. He got drunk and told me he would consider dating me again even if I have cheated on all of my boyfriends, if he thought I would put out for him."

The diva's joyful expression melted off her face almost immediately and she leaned forward, swaying slightly, before laying a reassuring hand on a pale thigh. Quinn shivered at the contact before continuing.

"I know it's probably stupid that it upset me, but I'm not a whore, you know?" Rachel nodded encouragingly. "I know I don't have a good track record when it comes to relationships, but I've only had sex once and that ended terribly. I don't sleep around like S or B. I know I'm sometimes a bitch. I just don't get why nobody wants—Berry, what are you doing?"

The brunette had swung one of her legs over the blonde's knees and was now straddling the taller girl's legs, bracing herself with tan palms on Quinn's thighs. The blonde swallowed thickly and looked up at the diva with wide eyes.

"You know what would make Finn _soooo_ pissed if he found out?"

Quinn chuckled in spite of herself at the girl's excited expression.

"What?"

"We should have sex!"

"_Excuse me_?"

Rachel, seemingly not affected by the blonde's outburst bounced happily on her knees, putting more not entirely unpleasant pressure on the soft thighs her hands were upon.

"Think about it, Quinn. The two girls he dated but never slept with would sleep with each other! And, let's face it, you're hot and I've been told I'm reasonably attractive and with our past the sexual encounter would likely be an explosive experience that we would both appreciate. Plus, I think my first time would be more pleasurable with you than Finn, considering his early arrival problems."

Quinn snorted at that.

"So," Rachel looked at her expectantly. "Do you wanna do it?"

It may have been the alcohol making her mind hazy or it may have been the way Rachel was squeezing her thighs like she never wanted to let go, but Quinn found herself nodding to the question.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

She had barely breathed out her answer before she felt soft lips mashed firmly against hers and a tongue that tasted of vodka and Mountain Dew being slipped into her open mouth when she let out a gasp at the sensations coursing through her body. She whimpered when a hand cupped her breast through her red swimming suit top and a thumb and forefinger pinched her hardening nipple through the fabric. She finally came to her senses and responded to the kiss, twisting her own tongue into Rachel's mouth and reaching behind her to untie her swimsuit. Rachel let the top fall away from her body after detaching her lips from Quinn's and looked at the blonde with hooded eyes.

Quinn hesitantly reached for the full mounds and was rewarded with a low groan when she cupped them and squeezed. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel's mouth once more before trailing kisses down the smooth skin of a tan neck and finally sucking a dusky nipple between her pink lips. Rachel arched into the other girl and tangled her fingers in blonde hair, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Quinn smirked against the heaving chest and moved her attention to the other breast, attacking the soft mound with her teeth and tongue.

She barely suppressed a surprised squeal when the power was suddenly flipped and she found herself on her back with a topless brunette hovering over her. The shorter girl kissed her thoroughly before nipping along her jaw line and neck, making sure to suck roughly at her pressure point. Quinn gasped and gripped the back of Rachel's neck, encouraging her to stay there. Rachel grinned and slipped a tan thigh between Quinn's quivering ones. The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm hand began trailing up and down the inside of her upper thigh, each time coming closer to where she needed it most. Her breaths had turned into panting gasps and she was practically humping the air. She had never been this turned on in her life and that included when she was pregnant.

"Do you want this?"

Rachel gazed with dark eyes into dilated hazel and moved the teasing hand to cup the blonde through her bikini bottoms, smirking when the eyes she was gazing into rolled into the back of the blonde's head and the hips she was straddling bucked up into the contact.

"Yes," Quinn gasped. "Take me, Rachel. Please."

"That has to be the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Slender fingers stealthily stole into red bottoms. Rachel gasped audibly at the wetness she found pooled at the apex of the blonde's thighs. Pink lips fell open and nonsensical noises filled the air around them as Rachel slid her drenched fingers through soft folds. Quinn moaned loudly when nimble fingers slipped over her sensitive nub and a tan hand was immediately clapped over her mouth.

"Shhhh… We don't want anyone finding us, do we?" Rachel whispered as she teasingly circled the bud.

Quinn growled into the hand covering her mouth and arched into the brunette, her hands fisting in the grass she was laying upon. She ground her hips into the hand at her center trying to initiate more contact. Rachel chuckled at the helpless blonde below her and pressed down on the bundle of nerves, reveling in the high-pitched squeak she felt against her palm rather than heard.

She, however, let out her own whimper when a pale thigh was shoved up against her own center. She took a moment to regain control of her body and resisted grinding down upon the firm surface until she shoved two fingers into the girl below her with no warning.

Quinn's head fell back upon the grassy bed and she worked her hips in time with the fingers pumping in and out of her while tensing her thigh that was quickly being covered by Rachel's juices as she rode it for all she was worth. Quinn was surprised when she realized just how close to the edge she actually was and judging by the way the brunette was grunting into her neck and the hand over her mouth had fallen away to clutch at her hair, Rachel was just as close. Her own fingers dug into the tan skin of Rachel's back and her left hand found purchase on the fabric covered cheeks of the shorter girl's ass, aiding the diva in her frantic humping of Quinn's thigh.

Quinn felt as if her body was coming apart at the seams. She felt something inside her ready to explode and as if on cue a loud boom echoed through the humid summer air as colors burst across the night air above the girls in their secret hideaway, bathing them in vibrant light. At the same time, the feeling that had been building in the blonde for the past several minutes reached a peak. Her loud moan was overpowered by the fireworks exploding overhead and thankfully so was Rachel's as she collapsed onto the blonde in a panting heap.

"Wow."

Rachel pulled her head from Quinn's neck and met hazel eyes as the pyrotechnical display continued on, she sounds of exploding shells surrounding them.

"Yeah, wow."

The brunette quickly replaced her top and rolled back into the taller girl's arms, smiling when they immediately wrapped around her slight frame and snuggling into the blonde. Quinn sighed happily. The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off, but to her own surprise, she didn't feel any stirrings of panic. She only felt… loved.


End file.
